


Mother God

by Firehedgehog



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Club Sex, Cum belly, Everyone and percy, Genderbending, Genderfluid, God Percy, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Whore percy, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every four months Percy goes into Heats, at age 18 he becomes the God of Gods Birth, becoming the mother of new gods and other things.  Percy is set to enjoy being claimed by everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Jackson doesn't belong to me, i wish it did then everyone would be doing everyone and Percy would be going around with a big belly.

Mother God  
By Firehedgehog  
Chapter One: Tattoo

Percy moaned as Blackjack thrust into him, his body supported by a hay bale. The Pegasus's long shaft thrust so deep, he swore it would tear through him. He cried as cum shot deep into his body, a hidden glee filled him as each show of seed entered him.

This.. was not something Percy had ever thought he would be doing in his life, letting an animal claim him. But that was before he found out he was a demi-god, and while his father was also the god of the sea he was also the horse god.

Horses went through heat cycles, and so Percy found himself going through violent heat cycles and it was worse when he wasn't claimed.

By Eighteen he had gone through many cycles since it started when he was thirteen, he had them every four months. That was twenty heats, and almost every time he'd been claimed. Most by Blackjack, but also by a lot of Immortals and even Apollo a few times.

The Gods knew of a child’s of Poseidon heat cycle, and some took advantage of it.

Thankfully, Percy hadn't had the other problems his heats could cause.

A simple little tattoo hidden on the back of his neck allowed him to control his fertility, otherwise he'd have carried quiet a few children by now. It had been a gift from his father, who had then showed Percy how sexual he could be.

At the moment Percy and Black Jack were at a small farm Percy had actually bought, he even had a small boundary field to keep out monsters. He sold enough produce to keep the bills filled, and had plenty of time to be fucked in the evening.

Finally Percy gave a sigh of relief, as both there bodies gave into exhaustion. He winced as the Pegasus pulled out, his ass leaking cum as he did so.

“I look pregnant,” Percy laughed as he got up, a hand on his swollen belly. Filled with Blackjacks cum, and also a few other peoples cum.

-One day you'll carry my foal- Black Jack told him nuzzling him.

“You know... maybe I should,” Percy mused, it would be interesting to be swollen with life and being fucked. Maybe even get his father to make it so that his body wouldn't get too big with teh foal, mayeb a transformation spell to give birth.

Then....

Well, Zeus had mentioned he wanted a child off him.

-Really, when will we do it- Black Jack said prancing.

“I can just make the spell tattoo make me super fertile to just you, and the cum inside will do the rest. But my heat does last a few more days. And i wnat to enjoy all of you,” Percy smirked.

Suddenly large hands engulfed his body, rubbing his swollen belly.

'How about I make you a god, then you have Black jacks foal then mine,” a voice purred into hsi ear, Percy moaned as a perky pensis slipped into hsi soar behind.

“Ah.. papa,” Percy cried, as Poseidon began to violently claim him.

OoOoO

Percy woke up in his bed, his sheets lightly covering his cum covered body. 

Wincing he crawled out of bed, almost shocked at his big cum belly looked. He could pass for seven months gone, at the way it jutted out.

“What exactly am i the god of anyway?” Percy asked his bedmate, Poseidon chuckled.

“God of Gods Birth, were so low in number. And I know its been your desire since your heats began to be filled with babies of all types all the time,” Poseidon grinned, Percy blushed knowing he had rather enjoyed teh thought of carrying children.

“They don't care that they hae to share me, and thet i'll be having children with things other then them,” Percy said pouncing on his father, who began to fondle Percy's length in interesting ways.

“Percy, your my son and i want to fill your tight ass with my seed. Its not mythology that the gods mate with everything even our enemies,” Poseidon said kissing his neck, where the tattoo was faded since Percy was pregnant with Black Jack's foal at the moment.

“I definitely have enough practice in the deed, I wonder if I can learn to control on how long the pregnancies will be,” Percy mused.

“By the way even Hera wants you,” Poseidon said, laughing at Percys face.

“How would that work?” Percy asked, for she was a goddess.

“Gender bending is a god thing silly,” he told the neo god, then began to claim Percy for the first time that day.

TBC


	2. Belly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish i owned this, but all I own is the fanfic and anything original. Percy Jackson is sadly owned by someone else.

Mother God  
By Firehedgehog  
Chapter Two: Belly

Percy yawned as he stretched on his rather large bed, once he'd learned how he'd magically enlarged the inside of his house and his bedroom, his bed would fit over eight people. With the growing girth of his belly, Percy enjoyed the large space.

Three months along, and he looked eight months along and he still had three months to go till the baby would be born.

He rubbed a hand over the large swollen mass of baby filled belly, smiling as he felt the foal shift.

Black jack was thrilled when he saw the growing stomach and the proof of his seed, the Pegasus never left the farm now. Percy was just happy that the pregnancy would only be six months instead of eleven months, and that he was learning to shape shift quickly. He did not want to give birth to a Pegasus foal in human form.

Yawning again he pulled himself from bed, waddling through the house and outside, not bothering to dress.

-Boss- Black jack said happily seeing the God, he rubbed gently over his belly where there foal was.

“I finished learning to shape shift yesterday Black Jack, and that means that i can take a Pegasus form also... to give birth and for you to take me that form,” Percy smirked, and with a twist of power a new Pegasus stood in his place.

The new Pegasus was a blue-black in colour with a mane and tail more blue then black. Smaller then Black jack, the smaller Pegasus stallion had familiar sea green eyes and his barrel thick with foal.

-Is that you boss- Black Jack said in shock, his nose taking in the delicious smell of the other Pegasus.

-Who else, what are you waiting for. I want you to claim me in this form- Percy snorted, Black Jack didn't have to wait for another invitation.

Percy was quickly mounted by Black jack, he moaned as the long length entered him thick with cum.

The length soon began thrusting deep and hard inside him, leaking pre cum to slick the entrance. 

Percy quickly lost himself to the bliss.

OoOoO

Percy sighed in relief as he entered his house, he was ending his final month and moving about was not fun. Worse he'd had to go to town, and that meant dressing and wearing a glamour to hide his rather large pregnant state.

The young god stretched, him impressive stomach taking up much of his space. At least as a god, he wasn't as big as he should be from carry his foal.

With a bit of a struggle he managed to get his clothing off, as a god of gods birth going skyclad was easier on him. Easier access, and easier to have sex.

Slim hands snaked around his body, a hand on his girth and the other doing interesting things to his length.

“Hello Percy,” a female voice purred in his air, and teh owner leaned against him showing that while female in voice it had a penis.

“Who..?” he asked confused.

“Do you know how rare it is for Zeus to share a lover, and for that lover to let all of claim them and fill them with family,” the god said rubbing there member against his entrance, the penis was already hard.

“Hera?” he asked.

“Oh yes, do enjoy yourself little god. Its been awhile since I've taken any form then purely female,” Hera said as she/he shifted Percy till he was against a wall for support.

Percy gave a cry as Hera slipped into his behind, its length was surprising and its hardness made him shiver in glee.

Then she began to thrust hard into his tight entrance, and he grunted as she began to press against his pleasure spots.

At this point Percy was glad she had placed him against a wall, for even with his hands and arms keeping his belly from being smashed against the wall, he felt like a jelly of orgasmic glee.

“Oh....” Percy said suddenly, and it wasn't Hera. For something had just shifted inside of him.

“Hmm?” Hera said slowing down, cum leaking from where there bodies met.

“Ah..” Percy said, trying to ignore the length still deep inside him. “We're going to have to continue this another time, I have to shape shift and give birth now.”

“I'll be dropping by once you recover, maybe I'll be the next father,” Hera chuckled pulling out, then vanishing.

“Ah fuck...” Percy swore as the pain hit, he had to get outside now.

OoOoO

Two hours later, Percy was the mother? Of a tiny little pegasus filly.

-We did good boss- Black Jack said as the filly had her first sip of milk.

-Yes.. yes we did- Percy said nuzzling his child, and wondering how long a Pegasus took to ween off. Because otherwise he'd be spending a lot of time as a Pegasus.

-Just think in two months it will be safe for another mating- Black Jack said suggestively.

-Maybe, but I have a lot of work in the future with the gods. But maybe a few children from now- Percy told him.

After all in two months, once his body recovered he wondered which god would sire on him first.

TBC


	3. Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy can genderbend in a very fun way,

Mother God  
By Firehedgehog  
Chapter Three: Rosa

Percy had discovered many things since he’d become a god, that his body when changed had been frozen while in heat that only ended while pregnant and nursing. Little Wind Heart his Pegasus child had finally weaned, and Percy was in full rut again. 

Annoyingly, the other gods seemed busy at the moment so none to take him.

So he decided to do something different, he shifted his body female and Percy would admit that his female body put models to shame. 

Golden tanned skin, hourglass body with melon ripe breasts that needed no help to stay up, a long slim neck with a classic heart shaped face a rosy red lips. His green eyes eared from under long eye lashes. His hair he had grown longer and fell in glorious ebony curls to his pert ass. Barely legal tiny white tank top covered his breasts showing how hard his nipples were, and tight black leather pants hugged his lower body barely leaving anything to anyone’s imagination. A pair of leather boots finished the look.

He went to a private club, one he knew one went to get laid for fun. 

“Rosa,” The doorman greeted Percy’s alter ego, the sex seeking god smirked and entered the building. Oh.. and what a wonderful selection were inside, he could smell there fertility.

It was just too bad that Percy’s power mean he could only get pregnant to gods, immortals and monsters. Not that he minded, after all he had no urge to leave half bloods everywhere... he loved any future children too much to do that to them.

The neo god/goddess went to the bar, ordering a drink with a straw signalling exactly what she wanted.

OoOoO

Rosa gasped and moaned around the cock in her mouth, as four males took turns showing her very niice new things.

Sweat and cum covered her body, Her ebony hair a mess around him.

Suddenly the man taking his turn filling leaked energy, familiar energy. Her eyes widened, as she realized that all four makes were hiding themselves. 

Her eyes cross in pleasure, she hadn’t even thought that was possible.

OoOoO

Hours later Rosa took a break, her skin glowing from the glorious sex, she was laying on top of the ebony haired man of the four, his long member still deep inside her.

“Really Papa, if you wanted to experiment with Hades ans Zeus and Hera just tell me,” Rosa said, the god smiled and his form shifted back to his normal self. This caused Rosa to moan, as he was even bigger then before.

“It was suppose to be a surprise, mind you we had no idea of this sweet little number you formed for yourself,” Poseidon purred, hands touching the rather wonderful female body.

“You know this will make it a bit difficult,” Rosa said, gaining the attention of her four bedmates.

“Oh...How so,” Hades said nipping her pearly shell of an ear.

“Because I don’t know who the father is or how many I’m carrying,” Rosa said, placing a slender hand on the cum blown belly. Below, she could feel the energy of a new god forming.

“Well, we’ll just have to make sure your carrying one of each,” Hera purred in her neo male form.

Rosa didn’t resist.

OoOoO

Unlike true female gods, Percy had to live through a nine month pregnancy and he thought it was unfair that as a god he was suffering from morning sickness.

Percy wanted Morning sickness to go away already.

Since his day at the club, the three gods and goddess stopped by almost daily. They’d show the God of Gods Birth there joy of the coming births, or rather goddess right now since he seemed to be stuck in his Rosa form since that was the one he got knocked up in.

Rosa placed a hand on her seven month belly, there were definitely at least four babies in there even thought she didn’t look like it was more then twins. Clothing was no issue since Percy walked around naked anyway, and his lovers enjoyed the easy access.

As proved by his father fucking him on the kitchen table, Zeus he was sucking off.

OoOoO

Percy was almost at nine months when his form shifted back to normal, or almost normal, he still had the breasts and along with his own mast he still had his vagina. His body was using most of his power to protect his pregnancy, and no longer had the energy to freeze his gender. He didn’t bother on shifting the rest of the way back, rather interested in this dual gendered form.

Of course, his body took that moment for his water to break.

OoOoO

“I think you guys definitely over did it when you all got me pregnant dad,” Percy, giving a sour look at the four sires.

Somehow, each god had managed to have twins with him. It was because of this his form had frozen, as even a goddess female body has easier time tocarry that many.

He sighed, he hadn’t expected eight babies... God powers or fertility were stupid at this crap.

Now the fun part, naming them.

TBC

baby name suggestions welcome


	4. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has a full house, eight gods.. may the world grant them mercy for when the kids head out  
> Names and Baby dads suggestions still open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you queenofdestiel and nathanblack95 for the name suggestions and any unused may be used in the future!  
> More Notes at end!

Thank goodness that while he had nine month pregnancies the kids grew up fast, quickly the rather adorable children were growing into pre-teen gods there godly spots unknown since there godly powers were still developing.

 

The first two born were definite Hades children, both girls and looked that once puberty hit might look a lot like his female form... which he was not taking for a very long time and he was staying male for the next few years. Female form was okay, till you got stuck in it for months then took two weeks post birth to go back fully male. There names were Autumn and Selena.

 

Zeus two kids both male looked like cuter fluffier Zeus, there names were Louis and Luke.

 

Heras was a boy and a girl, the girl was a mini female Hera with green eyes, her name was Lotus, the boy was a male Hera with Green eyes and his name Eric.

 

Poseidon, proud father/grandfather had too mini Percy’s, both male and the mischief makers of the children. Harry was the eldest with an annoying obsession with Harry Potter since they shared a name, and Madison for the younger slightly quieter twin.

 

It hurt a bit that he would have so little time with his babies before they became adult gods, that was one thing he hated about how Gods grew. He knew that it was his power that allowed his babied to experience childhood unlike other gods which pretty much went from birth to adult as soon as born.

 

But he’d enjoy them for as long as he could.

 

OoOoO

 

Of course Autumn and Selena were early bloomers, they went from looking just pre-puberty to looking 16 and too too attractive for his liking... and absolutely identical to almost every sense.

 

And... they were a subset of love goddesses as they did everything together, everything. Did they needs gods of incest?

 

Not that he could say anything as Poseidon was his own father, he could only groan and make sure they didn’t make him a grandparent right away.

 

Harry popped to that age group next, with the power between gods of dreams and insanity.. he felt a theme that the kids would be minor gods.

 

Madison followed his twin, well, god of Archaeology was interesting to say the least.

 

Louis and Luke were kids one day and next looked eighteen, both minor weather gods and seemed to enjoy using there own version of lightning.

 

Lotus and Eric joined Hera, represent gods of divorce and separation. He really didn’t want to know.

 

And suddenly his full house, became an empty nest... and he realized that with the house free again he could finally work on his itch.

 

OoOoO

 

Percy had no idea why he hadn’t tried this form since he’d gained his powers, but walking around as a centaur was interesting.

 

Specially seeing Chiron shocked face, and lust at Percy’s strong fertile in full rut form.

 

“By the way, I’ve been wanting you to take me since my first hit,” Percy smirked, and led the stunned Chiron to a much more private spot.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> queenofdestiel suggested and used so far:  
> Louis  
> Luke  
> Harry
> 
> nathanblack95 suggested and used so far:  
> Autumn Jackson's daughter of Hades  
> Selena Jackson's daughter of Hades  
> Also suggestions of Chiron as the next dad
> 
> Other names used/suggested will be posted as used, name requests still active along wit baby daddies


End file.
